Merchant Federation of New Baraas
The Merchant Federation of New Baraas consists of the city-state of New Baraas and the surrounding Aastrian Highlands. Its capital - located on the northern shore of the Aastrian Sea - is the oldest human settlement in Yllshara. City Districts The Federation of New Baraas is divided into 10 city districts, each of which is named for the city in which the governor seat is located, plus the city-state of New Baraas. Eight of the districts have voting seats on the council, while the other two maintain non-voting seats and are general consider as partial territories of the Federation. While the entire region of Aastria is considered to be under the rule of New Baraas, the reality is that government power is decentralized. Most of the cities surrounding New Baraas are self governed and participate in Baraasi politics as a formality. Voting Districts include: Midborn, Stagkeep, Cedarbridge, Yarrin, Yellowseed, Winterhall, Crossroads, and Bellenau. Non-Voting Districts include Ship's Haven and Gesuet. Government The Baraasi government is a merchant federation. It is composed of a council of High Merchants and a High Lady who presides over the council. People's Council The People's Council is made up of five representatives from each city district across Aastria. Each representative is appointed by the district governor. While the People's Council meets concurrently with the Council of High Merchants, they do not receive in votes in Baraasi affairs and act more along the lines of advisers to the Merchant councilors. Council of High Merchants The council of High Merchants is made up of two representatives from each of the twelve state recognized merchant guilds in the District of Baraas. They are each appointed by their respective merchant guild through various elections or other methods determined at the guild level. Each representative is allotted one vote in the joint council. While the High Lady can veto any decision voted on by the Council, the veto can be overturned by a two-thirds vote from the Council members. Among the members of the Council there are five positions appointed by the High Lady: Keeper of Coin, Keeper of Law, Keeper of Faith, Keeper of Military and Keeper of Ships. High Lady of Baraas The High Lady of Baraas, also simply known as the High Lady, is elected by the Council of High Merchants. Though the High Lady is usually chosen from among the High Merchants there is no law requiring it. On rare occasions a High Lady will be chosen from among the general population. The High Lady is generally a woman by tradition but on occasion a man will hold the position, though they confusingly retain the title of High Lady. The High Lady is allotted two votes in the joint council and the ability to veto any decision. Military The Merchant Council of New Baraas maintains a standing army officially under the command of the Keeper of Military, though historically the military has been under command of the council only in name. In reality the military is under the command of the Temple of Khidon, as most of the generals are high ranking priests among the faith. Indigo Fist The Indigo Fist are purely magic wielding military order in New Baraas. They are often loaned out in small units to the City Guard or the Military for missions that might require magical means. Their standard is the fist surrounded by purple flames. History Founding of Old Baraas The first humans came down across the Frost Plains as a group of refugees that historians estimate to have been a couple thousand in number. Around 900 PD and arrived in the dwarf city of Nar Thurim. Taking pity on the weary and starving travelers, the dwarves fed them and then provided a guide to take them south through the mountains to Mog Tharim. A small number of humans decided to remain behind in Nar Thurim and the descendants of these humans would eventually give rise to the peculiar dwarf-like humans of Horn Hill. Little is known about the circumstances of the founding of Old Baraas, but most citizens of modern day New Baraas believe the land for the city was gifted to them - along with all the surrounding land south and east of the mountains - by the dwarves. Most dwarves deny this claim, though most modern day dwarves have lost interest in the old feuds and are content with their mountain homes. The only lasting resentment can be found among the high ranking members of the most ancient dwarf clans. The first humans settled Old Baraas at the mouth of the Ladybrook River. The origin of the city's name is unknown. Early Years of Old Baraas Little is known about the years between the founding of Old Baraas and the rise of Black Bin. Rise of Black Bin Fall of Old Baraas In 426 DA Vell Dinzahar arrived back in Old Baraas after her campaign with the Heralds of Truth. Having experienced the freedom of travelling and spending four years away from the courts of the Emperor Bin, Vell was no longer satisfied with living behind the scenes as a consort to the emperor. She immediately began to work secretly to build a rebellion against the emperor. She began to recruit an army which she kept hidden in a small valley in the Torrin Mountains near present day Pinnella Pass. During this work Vell met Jelem Khihra who she placed as commander over the rebellion army. Jelem would later become her husband. While Jelem trained the army Vell used her underground network of spies to stir up unrest in Old Baraas. On 53 Summer 431 DA Jelem came down out of the Torrin Mountains with his army and put Old Baraas under siege. It was during this siege that Vell confronted Emperor Bin. Their battle lasted most of the day and into the night. The spells used during this fight left a path of destruction through the city and cost many lives. With his last breath, Igaf Bin cast a spell so destructive that the earth split throughout the city and left the entire city in ruins and more than half the population dead. Old Baraas was left as a mass of rubble and new canals where the earth was split and the Ladybrook River filled in. In the wake of the battle Vell was inaugurated as the first High Lady of Baraas and began to use the emperor's wealth to rebuild a new city on the other side of the river. This city became present day New Baraas.